


Performance

by kristsune



Series: Sex and Candy [31]
Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Begging, Dirty Talk, M/M, Multi, PWP, come denial, poke has magic hands, porn with minimal description of actual smut, stick has a filthy mouth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-12
Updated: 2017-08-12
Packaged: 2018-12-14 15:23:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11785962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kristsune/pseuds/kristsune
Summary: Poke accepts Wolffe as a challenge





	Performance

**Author's Note:**

> Apparently I posted this on tumblr but never on here. So Please enjoy. This was written shortly after [ Losses and Gains ](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9423221) If anyone is curious as to how Stick and Poke fit into the s&c au.

Stick got low, kneeling on the floor next to Wolffe’s head, holding his hands above his head, and perfectly able to whisper in his ear. Stick was sure to still be loud enough for the entire room to hear, even over Wolffe’s panting, whimpering and moaning.

“He feels so good doesn’t he? Poke is so very good at what he does. You know he can make this last for  _ hours _ ? People always think I’m exaggerating, but I’m not. He’s done so much research, he knows everything there is to know about the human body, and its… limits.” Stick smiled at the particularly loud moan that escaped Wolffe. 

If there was one thing Stick loved to do, it was provide commentary for Poke’s  _ activities _ . It was especially pleasing, considering they were performing for an audience. Fives had casually mentioned that Poke could get  _ anyone _ to beg (knowing from personal experience), and Wolffe quietly scoffed. Poke looked in his direction, gave him a once over and said, “Challenge accepted.”

Wolffe raised his eyebrow, looked at Rex and Cody, who both nodded, “Let’s do this.”

Which is how they ended up in the center of a room, Poke slowly but surely destroying Wolffe. Stick was giving commentary for the room, which included, Fives, Echo, Tup, Rex, Cody, Jesse, Kix and Anomaly. Who were each in various stages of arousal and nudity. Tup was leaning back into Echo, while Anomaly was sprawled over Fives. (That was a lovely piece of information Stick filed away for later.) Kix was comfortably nestled in Jesse’s lap while Rex and Cody were riveted to the scene before them. It was honestly a beautiful sight, and knowing that his husband was a major cause of it, just turned Stick on even more. 

“You’re doing so good, Wolffe, I’m impressed with your strength of will. Fives didn’t last half this long.” Stick winked at Fives, who blew a kiss back at him. 

Wolffe was panting and writhing under Poke’s careful ministrations. Stick figured Poke would have him begging sometime soon.

“You know, he has never once used a cock ring on me?” Stick was pretty sure he heard a whimper from somewhere in the audience. He thought it was Rex or Fives, probably Fives. “He has the ability to keep one from coming with just the use of his hands. I think i spent half a day begging to come.”

Wolffe’s breathing was harsh and heavy, like he couldn’t fill his lungs. Stick smirked, he knew that feeling well.

“You feel so close don’t you? Like you’re on the edge of a cliff and you just want to tumble in. He’ll let you, he’ll let you fall and he’ll catch you before you break into a thousand pieces. And it feels so good. Freeing, Like nothing else matters except for you. And to get that, all you have to do is ask.”

“Please,  _ please _ . “ Wolffe pleaded, arching off the bed. Voice hoarse. 

“Close, Wolffe, so close, but you have to tell him what you need, or he can’t give it to you.” Stick whispered, lips brushing Wolffe’s ear.

The whine that was dragged out of Wolffe was  _ beautiful _ . 

“ _ Please, please, let me come _ .” Wolffe’s voice cracked, sounding on the verge of tears. Stick definitely heard both Rex and Cody whimper at that.

“Now, that wasn’t so hard, now was it?” Stick managed before Wolffe was practically yelling. Gods he was gorgeous. It really was amazing what Poke could reduce someone to. All base feeling and emotion. 

Speaking of, Stick looked up at his husband, whose pupils were blown wide, cock achingly hard. He never let go while he working someone over. Stick surged up while Wolffe was still recovering (Stick was pretty sure he had just whited out) and wrapped one hand around the back of Poke’s neck to bring him close for a bruising kiss. Stick wrapped his other hand around Poke’s cock, it only took a few strokes before Poke was coming over his hand, moaning into the kiss.

Sticked pulled back just enough to get a look into Poke’s eyes, “Beautiful, riddur. Like always.”

Wolffe’s eyes fluttered open. Poke leaned down and rubbed his thumb against Wolffe’s cheek, “You were wonderful. Thank you.”

Wolffe was still breathing heavily. “ _Fuck._ ”

“That _ is _ the most common reaction.” Stick smirked, while handing Poke a warm damp cloth to clean them both up with. Poke always took care of those he destroyed, putting them back together after thoroughly pulling them apart. 

Stick turned around at Anomaly clearing his throat, “Uhh, can I have a turn?” 

Stick looked at Poke, whose smile was positively feral, “Absolutely.” 

Oh they were going to have to come for visits more often. This was going to be  _ fun _ . 


End file.
